German Utility Model 91 05 867 is directed to a sterilizing container for particular medical and surgical instruments and apparatus, which consists of a rigid box of sterilizing temperature-resistant plastic material which can be subjected to multiple sterilizing processes, and which includes a bottom part with a cover which cooperates with the bottom so as to close the box in a germ-tight manner but which has wall passages with filter layers making it permeable for sterilizing vapors or sterilizing gas.
The wall passages are formed in the side walls of the bottom part and the filter layers are embedded in between the side walls and an insert disposed in the bottom part and having passages corresponding to the corresponding passages formed in the bottom part side walls. The cover is mounted on the bottom part by means of hinges and can be sealed, when closed, by an adhesive label.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a sterilizing container which however is improved with regard to its handling, to the safety of the sterilizing state, up to the use of the instruments and apparatus contained therein, and to the capability of easily verifying the sterility condition of its contents.